I Troy David Alexander Bolton
by littleitalys
Summary: Troy's 'Journal'. Please read! : Rated K for one or two curse words


**A/N:New thinging. Yeah it's a little short, but the next one (which will be Gabriella's, will be longer. :) Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Nada hun.**

Dear Journal,

I, Troy Alexander David Bolton refuse to call this a diary. Yes, yes beg me all you want but I am staying firm. Mhm. I am a man and men do not keep diarys. That's a girl's job!

Hmmmm well where should I start? My name is Troy David Alexander Bolton, I'm seventeen and I go to East High (Unfortunately.) I'm the most popular guy in school! Yay me! (---- Sarcasm. Yes, I Troy the god of East High used sarcasm, wow it's a miracle.

Wow that was a long paragraph. I'm on a roll, well whatever, back to my topic. Err my dad is the basketball coach and I'm the captain so he makes me work harder than the rest of the team. Which I find very unfair. I swear he likes to see me suffer.

WHAT KIND OF FATHER DOES THAT?

Well anyway, I have a very EVIL teacher for homeroom, Ms. Darbus. She loves to torture ME the most. She talks and talks and talks. Ms. Darbus is super mad at me. -Well isn't she always- whatever. Oh great Bolton now you're talking to yourself.

Wonderful.

Well anyways, I told her that drama was nothing made by fat old farts that were bored and had now lives. Now I'm stuck in dentition for a month. Just wonderful bolton. Wonderful.

SHE WONT SHUT UP!

Do you know how hard it is to handwrite capital letters? It's very difficult. I speak the truth, ask anyone and they'll agree. Well maybe not Mr. Eton, he always writes in capital letters, I think he does it to annoy the living daylights out of me.

Well... this is a very interesting dia- I mean jornual entery right? Ha! I didn't say Diary. Wow I think I'm losing my mind.

Well enough about my boring teachers, who have nothing better to do than teach us innocent kids worthless crap. Um, Oh I have a puppy! His name is Sparkles, but he's a Doberman.

I SWEAR MY SISTER JODI NAMED HIM THAT!

Yes it's a him. Sadly, okay I don't have a sister named Jodi. I named him that when I was thirteen coughsixteencough.

Hmmm, I also have a mommy. She bakes me cookies, I like cookies, cookies are good especially with milk, and milk comes from cows. Cows... They go MOOOO.

Excuse my randomness.

I could be talking about Power rangers…POWER RANGERS ARE AWESOME, anyways back to my point and then all the sudden you'll see something like…basketball.

One time me and my best friend Chad dressed up as power rangers. I was the blue and he was the red. But mine was totally more awesome! It had a cape to! Yeah, I tried to fly off of the roof.

Didn't go to well… Still have a scar. :) (--- Wow that smiley was really hard to draw, I had to like turn over the paper, and it took me at least five minutes, because I kept turning it the wrong way. Now I sound like Jason…poor Jason.

He's so dumb; he almost lost his job on the first day. FIRST DAY! Stupid stupidity of his.

Okay enough about Jason, because he's not that interesting. (NO OFFENSE KELS) Just in case she somehow finds this. But…Wow I just saw a flash of pink.

Oh great…RUN ITS SHARPAY! I feel very sorry for Zeke; he's going out with her –shudders- I feel so bad for him, but the most sickening part is that HE ACTUALLY LIKES HER! I mean who could like Sharpay? –I mean I love you Sharpay!-

Oh one of Ryan's hats! Oh Oh! And it's pink! Yes, score, it's my lucky day! Ryan has pretty cool hats, they're all sparkly and pink and green and black and blue. HE EVEN HAS A RAINBOW ONE! Poor Ryan, I saw these girl scouts throwing stuff at him because they thought he looked funnny. Ryan looking funny? No way. ---- Sarcasm.

He let me borrow it! I was soooo happy. Poor guy, no girl will go out with him because they all think he's gay.

Which he probably is.

But Shhhhh.

I never said that.

I Said SHHHHH!

Thank you.

Okay enough about Sparkle boy.

Why am I writing in you? Hm...do you have feelings? I wonder if I just throw you anywhere in the room, would you care? Well what am I thinking? Of course you wouldn't care, your an old notebook that I found in my -shivers- dad's underwear drawer.Ewww..what compelled me to go in there anyways? Oh yeah, Damnit I didn't find the money. Ohh poopers. I think I just like to see the vain in his head pop out.

Hmmmm…. Now on to….Ohhhh look its Gabriella. HI GABRIELLA! Oh man she just left. :( --- again very hard to do. Yeah, I never wrote that. Darn it! I can't erase it because I'm writing in pen, and I don't have white out. If I scribble it out then my paper will be….ugh.

Oh god, I'm sounding like a girl! Help me!!

Wow Gabriella looks hot today…I just wanna…Ohhhh.

DIRTY DIRTY THOUGHTS GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD!

I wonder what Gabriella is doing right now... Hmm... Me and Chad have always argued over that fact that she's really a stripper named Elena. I can't wait until the day that I can scream in Chad's face. I TOLD YOU SO!

Journal do you think I'm losing my mind? I mean I am talking to you like I would a human... I'm not weird right. I mean...how can I be weird...I'm a perfectly normal teenage man.

ANSWER ME!

STOP LAUGHING!

Ehhhm I am a man. I have proof.

Oh God, Gabriella was right, I do need to see a Phycratrist. Oh help me. I need help! I need... Yoo-hooo! Yes that's what I need! Ahhhhh yooo-hooo. Yummm. Oh great, now I'm craving some. SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME?!

Okay I admit it, I Troy Bolton need psychological help., I really do need help.

Gabriella wont talk to me...she says that she heard about the rumor...she's going on a 'no talking to Troy Bolton, I hate him' strike. It'll last three days tops. She can't resist me and my charm...no one can.It's been thirteen days seven hours ten minutes and six second till she last talked to me. She wont give in, I **even **agreed to sit through a decathalon event! And she still wont.

Damn that girl can hold a grudge.

Help me God. Help me.

Anyways that's me and my boring life. Check in later peeps/peepette, -I never called Sharpay that- anyways I got to go to the circus! They're having tigers! I love tigers…Hmmmm maybe the guy will actually get his arm bitten off this time.

Don't miss me to much.

The Man,

_Troy Bolton_

**Errr, was it okay? please tell me thanks.**

**Steph,**


End file.
